


Bunny Kisses

by connorssock



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Ace!Nines, Android Gavin Reed, Asexual Relationship, Fluff, Human Nines, M/M, Snowball Fight, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connorssock/pseuds/connorssock
Summary: The first snow of the year had fallen. There were traditions the DPD kept, such as going out and having fun like the kids at heart that they were.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 10
Kudos: 114
Collections: Reed900WinterGiftExchange19





	Bunny Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Reed900 Celebration/Winter Gift Exchange. This is for @larsshitpost on Twitter who asked for fluff.

At heart, the employees of the DPD were still children. The snowfall had started in the morning and by the afternoon it had covered the ground in a thick, pristine white blanket. As it happened almost every year, the general public were too preoccupied with the first snow to bother committing crimes. Which meant the DPD also had a quiet afternoon. And, as it was tradition, a nod from Amanda was all it took for people to run out into the parking lot, Connor leading the charge. Nines followed hot on his heels, his usually stoic manner forgotten in the face of the prospect of slamming his brother into the snow head first.

Not everyone was as keen at the prospect of a snowball fight and those stayed behind with Amanda, who just so happened to have a box of decorations under her desk for exactly such an occasion. Hank stayed behind, as did Allen, the two androids content to decorate while their reckless humans piled into the snow. Someone had to make the hot drinks to warm them up after all. However, Gavin was bundling out after Nines with a few wild whoops.

It rapidly descended into most of the people making snowmen and sheltering from the wild war that the Stern brothers and Gavin waged. The twins teamed up against Nines and Gavin, declaring that it was unfair not only to have an android as an opponent but for Nines to also use his extra couple of inches against them. Nines and Gavin didn’t much care, they pressed their advantage home, cornered the twins with unerringly accurate snowballs lobbed with just enough force to explode on impact but never actually causing damage. It was all going well until Sixty managed to do a sacrificial run between the two and dodged a snowball from Nines which continued sailing through the air and hit Gavin square in the face.

A lot of spluttering and cries of “traitor!” later, both Sixty and Connor were forgotten in favour of Gavin barrelling towards Nines, hand full of snow. The screeching laughter echoed through the car park. Tina stopped making a snowman and just watched as Nines ran from Gavin, looking carefree and happy for the first time in a long while. Of course, it ended when Gavin took a shortcut, scaling a car and jumping off it onto Nines’ back dumping snow down his shirt. It resulted in a lot more screeching, a tangle of limbs and rolling around in the snow. If people didn’t know them better, they would have thought something much more untoward was going on.

Perhaps not unexpectedly, Nines was the one to stand first, hair a dishevelled mess, full of half melted snow, cheeks red from the cold and exertion. He tried to regain his usual composure but the small, triumphant grin was ruining his serious demeanour. A moment later, Gavin popped up, absolutely coated in snow where it had been mashed in his face. He had no qualms about looking like he did, usual scowl replaced by a lopsided smile.

“I win!” Gavin declared.

Everybody laughed at that, not believing him for one second. Gavin didn’t bristle though, especially not when Nines reached to brush snow from his hair and took his scarf to wrap around Gavin.

“I’m sure you win at something,” he reassured Gavin.

“I win because I get to take you home.”

A snowball sailed through the air as Sixty jeered and made mocking vomit noises.

“Get a room before we all get diabetes!”

Deftly, Gavin dipped Nines out of the way of the snowball and let it thud harmlessly against his back.

“My hero.” Nines pretended to swoon. It made Gavin giggle and he patted Nines on the cheek before standing up. They still had a bit of time before lunch was over and Amanda decided that they needed to get back to work. Which meant it was the perfect moment to start making a snowman.

They rolled the ever growing balls around the carpark, snickering when they bumped into Sixty’s bike and got yelled at. In the end, a rather wonky snowman towered above them. Gavin had to lift Nines to put the head on. It was perfect. Well, almost. There was one more thing to do.

Climbing up Nines like he was the world’s best tree, Gavin sat on his shoulders and took his borrowed scarf off, only to thread it around their snowman’s neck.

“There.”

He climbed back to the ground and linked fingers with Nines as he admired their work. Not a minute later, Amanda was by the door, calling them back in like a school teacher with a rowdy class. Obediently, everyone filtered back in, stomping snow off shoes and shaking coats out.

There was hot chocolate, coffee and tea ready in the break room, courtesy of Hank and Allen. The whole bullpen was draped in tinsel, baubles and wreaths, finally giving it a festive look. People were giggling as they pointed at the entrance where the last couple of people were coming in. Naturally, Gavin had been dragging his feet about getting back in and working. Because it was much more fun to be frolicking in the snow with Nines. The pointing and whispers drew their attention and Gavin stopped at the entrance. Looking up, he grinned and reached to grab Nines’ arm, stopping him from wandering off.

“Look.” He pointed above them where a mistletoe was hanging. “Can’t break tradition. Or superstition. Or whatever it is.”

“You just want a kiss,” Nines replied, flat and passive as usual again. The grin, along with the muttered “guilty” made Gavin hard to resist. With a put upon sigh, Nines turned to Gavin and leaned down.

“It’s just as well you’re cute and I love you. You demanding android.”

Grumbling finished, he leaned closer and rubbed their noses together in a bunny kiss, cheeks dimpling and eyes crinkled shut as he smiled. Satisfied, he straightened up and pulled his clothes back into a semblance of order.

“And if you’re not careful, there’s more where that came from.”

Gavin snickered and hurried to catch up with him, linking their fingers together. His excuse was that he was keeping Nines’ hand warm after the chill of the snow. Nobody believed it, but appearances had to be kept up, even if only out of habit and nothing else.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is still the rock under which I live - @connorssock


End file.
